The present invention relates to a film carrying roller, and particularly, to a film carrying roller which can be used for carrying two films of different sizes, for example 16 mm and 8 mm films.
Hitherto, as a roller for carrying two films of different sizes, a roller having an outer annular groove, both the inner walls of which are provided with two annular steps for receiving the two films, is known, but such roller cannot be used for driving a connected film consisting of such two films.
Further, a similar roller having an outer annular groove, and an annular soft rubber tire provided with a great many small projections on its upper surface and fit within the groove is known. This roller can drive the aforesaid connected film, but has various disadvantages to be described hereinafter.